


Head First

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [17]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comment Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimlet, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike can be such a tease - and Harvey knows just what to do with him. Smut ensues. Also, rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/gifts).



> written as a comment fic inspired by [this picture (NSFW!)](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/post/138274458661/lille-jo-yum-head-first-a-marvey-smutlet) on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you, Sophie, for the prompt!!

Mike can be such a tease and Harvey knows that. Of course he does - and how could he not after the last couple of months.

They have been a whirlwind, really, those last months, ever since Mike stepped into his life a second time, for real and for good, a whirlwind of breathy kisses and shared body heat, sweat and come between flushed skin and swollen lips, tongues traveling over soft, salty plains and fingers following in their wake. And Mike has driven Harvey out of his mind with arousal and want and need more than once, wiggling his eyebrows in a certain way, licking his lips or sitting in his fucking chair _just like that_. Simply everything about Mike feels tempting to him, is drawing him closer, even closer, and makes his chest constrict with something he can’t quite name. 

So, yes, Harvey is used to this, to Mike teasing him like this. Well, at least technically.

But this—When Harvey steps out of the bathroom freshly showered and immaculately dressed – only the jacket is still missing but everything else is in place – and sees Mike lying in his bed like this, his brain short-circuits. He freezes and his breath catches in his throat. 

He doesn’t even question _why exactly_ Mike is lying there like that, his track pants pulled down and wrapped around his thighs, on his side _just so_ , idly scrolling through something on his cell phone, his head propped up on one of the lush pillows Mike loves far too much. He knows that this is a trap, cleverly and cunningly laid out for him by a true master of his craft, but his body and some other parts of him too have decided to leap into it happily.

Head first.

Harvey can’t help but chuckle at the growl that passes his lips the moment he moves again and when Mike flexes the muscles in his back ever so slightly, Harvey inhales sharply. 

“Don’t move,” he hisses and takes a small step closer towards the bed. Towards Mike. “Stay like that.”

He can hear Mike inhale sharply, too, and it doesn’t take an artist’s mind to imagine Mike’s dick hardening a little more. For a moment Harvey wonders if he ever got hard so fast and so often before. Before this. Before Mike. He doesn’t think he has and before he can even finish that thought he’s throbbing in his trousers and his mouth waters at the thought of what will happen next. 

The moment he stepped into the bedroom again he had known. He had seen what he would do as soon as he had seen Mike. And even though he can’t wait to get things started, even though he’s dying to get his hands on Mike, he takes it slow. Harvey Specter can be a tease too.

He approaches the bed slowly, measured step by measured step, fighting the primal urge to just run and leap and make Mike his own. 

“Don’t move,” he says again and stops in his tacks a mere step away from the bed’s edge. He can see the shiver that runs through Mike’s body and how his muscles tense and then relax afterwards. Carefully, he closes the distance and kneels down on the mattress, leaning forward a little.

He runs his hand along Mike’s side slowly, from his shoulder to the rise and fall of his ass cheek. He does it again. And again, humming low in his throat.

“God, you’re so perfect,” he murmurs, spreading his knees a little and sitting back on his heels. “So fucking beautiful. So perfect. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen and I—”

His fingertip travels down Mike’s spine and Mike’s skin answers the caress with the most delightful rise of goosebumps. “God,” Harvey breathes as his fingertip disappears between Mike’s cheeks and he can feel Mike’s muscles tense and release under his touch. “Fuck, Mike—”

He runs his fingertip over Mike’s hole in a tantalizingly slow stroke and bites his lips when Mike’s muscles contract again when he probes Mike’s entrance just the tiniest bit.

“Are you going to let me in, Mike?” He whispers and repeats the movement, this time lingering right there a little longer. “Hmm? Are you going to open up for me? Let me in?”

“God, yes,” Mike moans and Harvey can feel how hard he’s struggling to keep still when Harvey enters Mike with just the tip of his index fingers. “Yes—“

Harvey stills, savoring the sensation of Mike’s body pulsing around him, and takes several deep breaths before he pulls out again. A grin spreads on his face, a grin that Mike can’t see but surely _feel_ when he lowers himself until he’s lying flat on the mattress. He cups Mike’s ass cheeks and shifts a little before he pulls them apart gently. Placing his thumbs left and right of Mike’s hole, be blows out a gentle stream of air, causing Mike to shiver.

“Don’t touch yourself,” he whispers before he dives in.

The sound that flies from Mike’s lips when the tip of Harvey’s tongue touches his entrance is something between a moan and a yelp and he flinches in surprise.

“Hold still,” Harvey murmurs and touches his tongue to Mike’s hole again, letting it rest there for a moment before lifting his head again. “I want to make you come like this,” he says, pressing down a little with his thumbs. “Do you think you can come like this?”

All Mike can do is moan when the tip Harvey’s tongue runs over his entrance deliberately slowly. “Just from my tongue? Just from me eating your ass?”

“Fuck,” Mike hisses when Harvey does that again, obviously trembling with the effort to obey Harvey’s orders to keep still and to keep his hands off of his dick. “Fuck, I—“

“Can you?” Harvey breaches Mike’s body just the tiniest bit and draws another low moan from Mike’s lips. “Mike?”

“Yeah,” Mike breathes and his hips flex a little, more of a reflex than a reaction. “Yeah, I can. Harvey, I—“

And Mike does, not ten minutes later. By the time he spills himself onto the sheets, fisting the fabric so tightly his knuckles have turned white and his whole body is trembling, Harvey is impossibly hard. And while he feels no shame when Mike makes him come in his pants, which has happened more than once since this thing between them started a couple of months ago, he doesn’t want to ruin his trousers entirely, so when Mike has spent himself completely and his body goes slack with satisfaction, Harvey scrambles to his knees and frees his cock as fast as he can.

It only takes him a couple of strokes to reach the edge and his climax is so intense he almost blacks out. He comes in long, white strands all over Mike’s back and side and ass and before he is even fully finished, the sounds Mike makes when Harvey’s come touches his skin send Harvey’s thoughts right to the next time. He simply can’t wait to have Mike again, to be with him again. 

Mike is such a terrible tease, really.


End file.
